This Phase I SBIR Fast-Track proposes the development of devices for integrating imaging modalities to obtain anatomic and physiologic information in small animal models of CNS disorder. The application proposes the development of new technology used with ultra-high field magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to study small animal models of epilepsy and therapeutic interventions. The proposed technology includes three independent radiofrequency (RF) coils: 1) a neck coil for arterial spin labeling for use in perfusion imaging, 2) a volume coil for sending RF signal to the brain and, 3) a surface coil for imaging the brain, built into an animal holder. The purpose of this coil assembly is to enable researchers to simultaneously collect BOLD and perfusion images during a single scanning session producing activational maps for each modality. There are two Specific Aims: 1) optimized the electronics and mechanical design of the three-coil system and animal holder, and 2) field-test the technology on an animal model of generalized clonic/tonic seizure. Developing a three-coil system for multimodal imaging in experimental models of CNS diseases will impact on two major areas of brain research: 1) improving drug discovery and drug evaluation in the treatment of CNS disorders, and (2) understanding the etiology and pathophysiology of CNS disorders. An essential piece of any drug discovery and development program for CNS disorders is evaluating brain activity and behavior in multiple animal models. The three-coil system proposed will enhance small animal imaging by providing multimodal imaging in a single scanning session helping to better understand the mechanisms contributing to brain dysfunction. The final product design will provide enhanced flexibility and usability, making it possible for the lay scientist to perform MRI on a range of research animals over a wide range of magnet field strengths and bore sizes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]